


Something for Nothing

by Galaxy_Pluto



Series: 一些无聊的自我碎碎念 [1]
Category: Self-Examination - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Pluto/pseuds/Galaxy_Pluto
Series: 一些无聊的自我碎碎念 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655515





	Something for Nothing

#2020.03.06  
今天突然get到好像可以在AO3上写写日记什么的，反正也就是自娱自乐。写写影评啊、读后感啊、人物分析啊什么的。  
总而言之就是不要停止思考。记录一些有意义的事情。  
突然萌生了这个想法只是因为最近刚看完Fate/Zero，对于切嗣这个人物有些自己想抒发的看法，但是每次在微博上或者LOFTER上总是短短几行字就结束了，感觉有很多想说的，然而就是不能/不想逻辑清晰地写出来。  
外加感觉自己文笔真的下降了太多了……寒假在家里翻到16年自己写的同人小说，感慨自己越来越差劲了。

#2020.08.15  
今天成功申请了HelloWland的账号，真的挺感谢运营者们的。希望HW将来可以成为另一个随缘居，至少让创作者和读者们有个交流的平台。  
想想也很无奈，中文创作者居然要在AO3这样的墙外平台才能有一席容身之处，才不用担心哪一天自己的作品就会“依据相关法律法规不予显示”。

#2020.09.22  
今天终于回到旧电脑把18年所有写的文和脑洞都搬运到了新电脑上。  
重温旧文有两种截然不同的心态：一是看部分写完的短篇，觉得自己行文过于中二与意味不明，剧情不够瞎写来凑，很适合投稿青春疼痛伪意识流三流报刊；二是对于那些只些了一万多字的坑掉的长篇，感到自己的两年前的文笔比现在还是挺能打的。写文的自己仿佛存在两个，一个纯瞎写，另一个还是有些底子的。  
当年的脑洞也很丰富，有几个只有设定的坑想提起笔给它续个命，立个flag，续《渡魂者先生》。

今日读诗：“我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。——博尔赫斯”


End file.
